


Caught by the Fuzz

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Handcuffs, Hijikata has to get the upper hand occasionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing





	Caught by the Fuzz




End file.
